As one example, Patent Document 1 (JP2013-187041A) discloses a molded portion-equipped electrical wire that includes a terminal-equipped electrical wire in which a terminal is connected to an end portion of an insulated electrical wire that has a conductor and an insulating covering, and also includes a molded portion that covers a connection portion between the insulated electrical wire and the terminal.